Fallen Stardust
by Mitzuki Amagiwa
Summary: Micky has never really been one for keeping people close to his heart, but after meeting a young girl who the group decides to adopt as their 'dongsaeng', his views on life and love change as she grows and causes the elder men to grow with her. Feat. TVF


Fallen Stardust

By Misa Yoochun

Author's Notes: Okay, so this story was originally on TVFXQForever, but uhm, my inactivity caused them to delete me, which means I can't update it on there anymore, teehees. I was Misa Yoochun at the forums, but now I'm just... a guest, lol. : Oh well, that's totall my fault. So here's Fallen Stardust! :D

Summary: Micky has never really been one for keeping people close to his heart, but after meeting a young girl who the group decides to adopt as their 'dongsaeng', his views on life and love change as she grows and causes the elder men to grow with her. (Feat. TVFXQ and the original Xing)

**Prologue**

She gulped.

Her parents had vanished on her, only after she had gone on a quick trip to the bathroom.

"It's okay," The fifteen year-old girl muttered. "They probably just went to get some food at the food court!" She smiled to herself, setting off out of the terminal to the escalators about ten feet away.

Her small dark-blue Pucca bag bounced against her hip as the dark complexioned girl ran up the moving stairs.

"Mother!" She cried, hoping ever so desperately that her parents were there. "Father!"

Upon entering the area, however, she was met with nothing but pale white skin and silky black hair.

Even though her mother was Asian, the pure whiteness of the native people there was far to light to be anything _close_ to her mother's skin.

"Ah..." She muttered as majority of the eyes there turned to look at her. "Uhm... Bye!"

Making a hasty escape, the fifteen year old ran down the up escalator (causing quite a commotion there, considering many of the people riding the up escalator did not particularly enjoy being nearly hit by a young girl) and back to the terminal she had started at.

31B.

"Aw..." She said, yawning. "I can't believe I'm stranded here... In an airport terminal..."

She pushed back a bit of her mid-length black hair and stared at the pale colored crowd before her.

Misa (AN: YAY! I finally got my name out!) looked down at her light brown skin, and sighed.

"In Japan."

**Chapter 1**

The concert in Japan had been... _fun_ to say the least. But of course, as the stars they were, TVFXQ had to go back to Korea _again_ for a photo shoot.

"Wah! Hyung!" Changmin cried, dragging along about four bags of luggage. "Do we _have_ to do this?"

"Yeah!" Xiah screamed, jumping into the conversation. "Just because we're the youngest doesn't mean we have to do this!"

Max practically glared at the elder male beside him. He was carrying one bag within his arms, and it was the one he _owned_.

"Yes it does." Yuhno muttered, feeling the intense anger emitting from Changmin behind him. He didn't want this to escalate into a fight, especially not in public. "Besides, it was _your_ fault why the original trolley woman fainted in the first place."

Jaejoong snickered.

"What!" Xiah and Max cried at the same time. "It was innocent flirting!"

The eldest in the group burst into laughter, clutching his sides.

"Come on guys," Micky muttered. "Let's get on the plane." Micky did not particularly have a great time in Japan as the others did. He was in a constant worry motion over _everything_ the group received in the mail, ever since the 'Yuhno poisoning incident', and the presents the group received from their fans.

As a result, the stress built up, and created the _very_ agitated Micky the group was experiencing now.

"Yes mother hen." Jaejoong muttered, giving Micky an odd look. "We wouldn't want to late for our photo shoot -which is in two weeks, might I add - would we?"

Everyone laughed-- Except Yoochun, of course.

"Shut up," He retorted back.

Changmin turned to Xiah, the smile still playing on his lips. "Hey hyung, gue-"

There was loud crash as the youngest ran into a chair, flipping over. The bags continued rolling, however, and ran into another chair at the far end of the terminal.

One that happened to have a sleeping girl in it.

"Ow..." Changmin muttered, rolling over. "Who put that chair there?"

Yuhno helped him up, laughing. "Idiot!" He cried, and Jaejoong and Junsu continued to roll on the floor in laughter. "I can't believe you!"

"Don't pick on him!" Xiah said, wiping away tears of joy. "Although that was kind of pathetic as to how you... how you..." And he broke out into laughter once more.

"Guys," Micky muttered. "Calm down." He took cautious steps toward the chair which had previously held the young girl, just in case she was a terrorist or something.

"Yoochun!" Jaejoong cried, suddenly very serious. "Be careful! That person might be crazy or something!"

Said person nodded in understanding, and leaned over the chair to see exactly what - or who- it was.


End file.
